Conociendo a mi Seiyuu
by evi.lxh
Summary: Como reaccionaran nuestras musas ante la presencia de sus seiyuus.
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo y hoy cuando desperté decidí hacerlo, es algo muy bizarro y ni idea que me habré fumado xD_**

* * *

-Oh por dios –dijo impactada Eli

-Interesante –sonrió Nozomi

-Esto es… -Rin también miraba a otras nueve personas paradas frente a ellas- ¡genial nya!

-¡Woooo! –Honoka dio varios pasos hacia adelante- ¡Esto es increíble!

-Sí que lo es –sonrió la mujer delante de ella- también estoy sorprendida, todas lo estamos

-Tú estás en el medio, ¿supongo entonces que tú eres mi seiyuu? –preguntó Honoka emocionada

-¡Honoka se más respetuosa! –le gritó Umi

-Descuida no me molesta –sonrió la mujer

-¿Cómo te llamas? –la peli naranja la miraba emocionada

-Emi, Nitta Emi –sonrió ampliamente- puedes llamarme Emitsun

-Woou genial –dijo otra vez Honoka- das una aura madura y genial, muy diferente a mi jejeje

-No te dejes engañar, es solo la primera impresión, es más loca de lo que aparenta –dijo una voz no muy lejos. Uno mujer de estatura baja habló. Todas reconocieron el parecido de la voz con una de sus integrantes, voltearon a ver a Nozomi, quien miraba interesada en la joven que habló, le sonrió

-Ara~ supongo que eres tú mi seiyuu –la peli morada se le acercó

-Soy Kusuda Aina –sonrió la joven- Me dicen Kussun

-¿Soy la única que cree que esto es extraño? –preguntó Eli en voz alta

-No –contestó otra persona, se le estaba acercando, también era de estatura baja como la seiyuu de Nozomi, pero su voz era imposible de no identificar- soy Nanjou Yoshino, gusto en… ¿conocerte?

-Elicchi~ -La rubia miró a su mejor amiga, se acercaba a ella y Nanjou junto con Kussun- ella es adorable y divertida ¿me la puedo quedar?

-¿Sabes que soy mayor que tú? –preguntó la más baja- Debería ser yo quien te adopte. Nan-chan adoptemos a Nozomi-chan

-Kussun –suspiró la mayor- no se supone que—

-¡Suéltame! –escucharon la voz de Maki- ¡no quiero!

-Pero que llorona –se cruzó de brazos Pile- es solo una foto para mi instagram y twitter

-No quiero –también se cruzó de brazos

- _No quiero_ –repitió imitando la voz de la menor, pero agregando un tono más exagerado y nasal

-¡No te burles de mi! –se sonrojó Maki

-Pff muy tarde –se burló- siempre me burlo de ti, es divertido

-Agh –le dio la espalda

-Vamos pequeña Maki-chan, no te enojes –Pile puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja

-No me llame pequeña siendo que eres más baja que yo –giró su cabeza en dirección contraria a donde estaba Pile

-Tsundere –murmuró la mayor- pero eres adorable

-No-No es cierto –se sonrojó

* * *

-Esto será realmente una pesadilla –murmuró Umi, miró donde estaban las demás seiyuus esperando, una mujer alta la miraba fijamente, asumió que debía ser su seiyuu. _Al menos parece ser una persona calmada y cuerda._

-¿Entonces quien es mi seiyuu? –preguntó Nico en voz alta- ¿Quién tiene ese privilegio?

-Yo –Una mujer alta de cabello negro dio un paso adelante levantando su brazo- Soy Tokui Sora, puedes llamarme Soramaru

-Eek –Nico miró sorprendida por lo alta que era la mujer- C-Claro, debes estar feliz de conocer a la gran Nico Nico Nii

-Lo estás diciendo mal –corrigió Sora haciendo un gesto con el dedo, luego sonrió- vamos de nuevo, ¡Nico Nico Nii!

-¿Eh? –La menor se sorprendió- aún te falta para llegar a mi nivel

-Yo diría que a ti te falta –Sora hizo énfasis en la diferencia de estaturas

-¡Hey! -se sonrojó

-Agh –las dos se voltearon a mirar quien había hecho ese sonido- yo creo que es mejor… ¡Umi Umi Uu~!

-Umi-chan –Kotori sujetó por los hombros a su mejor amiga- no te desmayes

-¿Qu-Qué es lo que acaba de hacer esa mujer? –dijo casi inconsciente, se recuperó de golpe y fue hacia donde estaban ellas, la mujer la miró sorprendida- Tú-tú… que acabas de… ¡¿có-cómo puedes hacer algo como eso sin morir de vergüenza?!

-Eso es porque Mimo-chan es muy diferente de ti –se burló Sora

-Vamos Umi-chan, debes relajarte un poco –le sonrió la mujer- mi nombre es Mimori Suzuko, llámame Mimorin si quieres

-Mimori-san –se aclaró la garganta Umi- eso que acabas de hacer…

-Oh ¿quieres hacerlo? –preguntó con una burlesca sonrisa- hagámoslo juntas, uno, dos… Umi Umi—

-¡No! –intervino completamente roja la peli azul- ¡es muy vergonzoso, no lo digas con mi voz!

-De hecho eso no es posible –se rió- ya que es _mi_ voz

-Cierto –la peli azul puso una mano en su barbilla- quiero cambiar de seiyuu

-¡Oye! –Mimorin lloriqueó

-Yo te la cambio –escucharon la voz de Maki, quien se les acercaba junto a Pile- esta mujer está loca

-Tú… ¿de verdad crees que es sensato molestarme? –preguntó amenazadoramente

-¿Qué es lo peor que podrías hacer? –se paró derecha frente a Pile

-Ejem… -aclaró su garganta- ¡Maki Maki Ma~~ soy la tsundere favoritas de todos y robare sus corazón Ma~!

-¡AAAHHHH! –gritó la pelirroja completamente roja

-Nico, recuérdame no hacer enojar a estas mujeres –le dijo Umi a la pelinegra, quien asintió

-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso! –le gritó en la cara a Pile quien solo se reía, junto con Sora y Mimorin

-Ahora yo –dijo Mimorin, pero fue detenida por el Umi

-Por favor… no –dijo avergonzada y al borde de las lágrimas

-¡Que tierna! –dijo abrazando a la peli azul

-Agh –hizo en gesto de asco la pelirroja

-No seas así –le sonrió Pile- tú también deberías ser así de honesta ¿sabes? Es problemático reprimir mis ganas de declararme a Nico-chan

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron Nico y Maki al mismo tiempo, completamente rojas

-Oh –Sora se puso al lado de Pile y rodeo los hombro de ella con su brazo derecho- somos NicoMaki fans

-Debe ser una broma –murmuró Nico impactada

-Así que hágannos las cosas más simples y sean más honestas, o lo haremos nosotras –la maliciosa sonrisa de Pile hizo estremecer al otro par

* * *

-Parece que se están llevando muy bien Maki-chan y Nico-chan con sus seiyuus –sonrió Kotori mirando la escena desde un poco más lejos

-Sí nya –Rin miraba junto a ella a las otras- me agradan las seiyuus de Maki-chan, Nico-chan y Umi-chan, son divertidas nya

-Rin-chan si te escuchas las chicas seguro se enojaran –se rió Hanayo

-Ahora que lo pienso, solo faltamos nosotras –dijo Kotori mirando donde estaba el otro trío hablando entre ellas- deberíamos acercarnos

-¡Sí nya! –rin fue la primera en correr hacia donde estaban las otras mujeres

-¿Vamos Hanayo-chan? –preguntó con una sonrisa Kotori

-S-Sí –asintió nerviosa

El trío de mujeres dejó de hablar cuando vieron que se les acercaban otras tres chicas.

-¡Hola nya! –saludo con energía Rin

-¡Hola! –saludaron las tres mujeres con una sonrisa

-Woo –soltó la peli naranja, pasó la mirada por las tres mujeres para saber cual sería su seiyuu, hasta que una de ellas dio un paso adelante y le sonrió- tu eres…

-Riho Iida, llámame Rippi –se agrandó su sonrisa- gusto en conocerte rin-chan

-Linda –dijo sin pensarlo- eres adorable nya

-No tanto como tú –se rió

-Kayo-chin, ¡ella me agrada! –le dijo a su mejor amiga

-Me alegro Rin-chan –felicitó a la peli naranja

-Espero que nos llevemos así de bien –una mujer alta se acercó a ella, Hanayo enmudeció al instante, era una mujer hermosa con muy buena figura, era la más alta de todas las mujeres que habían estado antes de pie frente a sus amigas- Soy Kubo Yurika, pero me dicen Shikako

-¡Mu-mu-mucho gu-gusto! –saludó nerviosa

-Jajaja no necesitas estar tan nerviosa –le dio una sonrisa

-¡Sí! –cosa que para Hanayo era imposible

-Era obvio que serías mi seiyuu –Kotori se acercó a la última mujer, quien le sonreía tiernamente, tenía el mismo peinado que ella, incluso de cara de alguna forma se parecían mucho

-Pensé que así sería más fácil de reconocernos –respondió- Soy Uchida Aya o Ucchi, como prefieras

-Ucchi-san –Sonrió Kotori

-Es como ver dos ángeles –dijo abrumada Rin- a Umi-chan seguro le da un ataque nya

-Tal vez eso sea divertido de ver –se rió Shikako

-Definitivamente –se le unió Rippi

-Kayo-chin, ellas dos definitivamente me agradan nya –Rin abrazó a su mejor amiga

-A mi también –respondió mirando a las dos mujeres que les sonreían frente a ella

* * *

-¿Entonces te caíste? –intentó contener su risa Honoka

-Sí jajaja –se rió Emitsun- aunque más bien fui empujada al intentar sentarme en la silla

-Jajajaja –Honoka se rió más fuerte- eso debió ser gracioso

-La verdad es que sí –se le unió la mayor. El par miró a su alrededor, como estaban interactuando todas

-Sabía que sería buena idea –sonrió feliz Honoka

-Tienes razón –asintió la mayor

-¡Vamos a divertirnos con las demás! –La peli naranja se puso de pie

-Sí –ambas fueron a donde estaban las demás

* * *

 ** _Espero que les gustara este fic xD_**

 ** _Pensé en que podría ir separandolas y hacer interacciones de situaciones en especiales xD, ¿que opinan? alguna idea, sugerencia? Por ejemplo rinpana conociendo el lado gravure de shikako y rippi... pobre hanayo xD_**

 ** _Bueno eso, gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos en otro fic_**


	2. Primer Año junto a ¿trío gravure?

_**Nuevo capitulo jaja, me tardé ¿dos meses? lo siento, pero... había olvidado que iba a hacer otros cap xDD.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

* * *

-¿Gravure? –preguntó Rin- ¿Qué es eso nya?

-Es un tipo de Idol japonés –sonrió Rippi- somos modelos jóvenes, en general las edades son entre 10 y 25 años, en general, bueno más bien siempre, posamos en bikinis y ropa interior para diferentes tipos de medios.

-¿También participan hombres? –preguntó tímidamente Hanayo

-No, solo mujeres- contestó Shikako

-Eso significa que el público al que se dirige es a un montón de pervertidos que quiere ver a niñas haciendo poses provocativas –dijo con fastidio Maki

-No tienes que necesario verlo de esa manera –suspiró Pile

-Pero es así –respondió- ¿o me dirás que su mayor público son mujeres?

-Bueno, no

-¿Y ustedes hicieron gravure nya? –Rin las miraba sorprendida

-Yo solo unas cuantas fotos –respondió Pile

-Yo era modelo gravure hasta hace un tiempo, pero lo… pausé -Shikako miró a Hanayo, luego a Rippi

-Yo sigo siendo modelo –dijo con una linda sonrisa- empecé cerca de los 11 años siendo modelo infantil

-Vaya –tanto Hanayo como Rin dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿A ti no te sorprende? –preguntó Pile con una sonrisa

-Con una mujer loca como tú, no me sorprende que hayas hecho algo así –dijo sin mirarla y jugando con un mechón de su pelo

-Tú… no me refería específicamente a mí… -dijo con un tono de voz peligroso, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo- Rippi…

-Tranquila, sabes que Maki-chan es así –intentó calmarla

-Dejando eso de lado –Shikako miró a Hanayo y Rin- ¿qué tal si modelan con nosotras? ¡Al estilo gravure!

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ?! –gritó Hanayo- no-no-no…

-Vamos será divertido –La más alta la tomó de la mano- así te ayudará a tener más confianza en ti misma

-Pe-Pero, ¡Rin-chan ayúdame! –rogó la castaña a su mejor amiga

-No… creo que sea buena idea –se rió nerviosa la pelinaranja- digo… con Kayo-chin y Maki-chan estará bien, pero yo no…

-No –dijo Rippi frunciendo un poco el ceño, luego sonrió- lo harás muy bien Rin-chan, ¡vamos te ayudaré!

-Su-Supongo que podríamos intentarlo ¿verdad Kayo-chin? –miró a su mejor amiga que tenía una expresión de terror en su cara

-Descuiden no es gran cosa –sonrió Pile, quien luego miró a Maki- tú también participaras

-No decidas cosas por mí –se quejó, luego desvió su mirada sonrojada- pero supongo que no nos matará hacerlo

-¡Bien! –dijo con energía Rippi- vamos a mostrarles algunas de nuestras fotos y videos

Las 6 se acercaron al computador del salón y dichas fotos y videos, la primera fue Pile.

-¿Esa eres tu nya? –preguntó Rin mirando a Pile

-Sí ¿por qué? –sonrió

-Es que te ves diferente nya –rin volvió a mirar a la pantalla

-Ya han pasado algunos años –se rió

-Mmm… -Maki miró a Pile- pensé que serían más indecentes

-…-Pile intentó contenerse, apretó los dientes y miró a Rippi- tú turno

La siguiente que vieron fue un video de Rippi, en el cual era aún una adolescente, Rin se tornó completamente roja, Hanayo no podía cerrar la boca y miró a otro lugar y Maki miraba choqueada.

-¿Qué tipo de incitación a la pedofilia es esto? –preguntó Maki

-¡Hey! –Rippi infló sus mejillas- es modelaje

-Yo sigo pensando que parece salido del una fantasía de algún pervertido, o pervertida, cualquiera de los dos –respondió

-¿No sabes hacer comentarios amables? –Pile la miraba con fastidio

-… -Maki miró al trío de mujeres- tienes un cuerpo desarrollado para ser adolescente

-Maki-chan –un aura oscura envolvió a Pile

-Sigamos con Shika-chan –suspiró Rippi

Vieron algunas fotos de Shikako, las cuales causaron que Rin se tornara aún más roja; Hanayo estaba totalmente paralizada y Maki intentaba no hacer comentarios lo cual no le era tan difícil ya que también estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida. Lo siguiente fue un video, que causo que Rin saliera corriendo gritando "¡Nya!"; Hanayo se desmayó y Maki se quedó completamente quieta en su lugar.

-¿E-E-Esperan que hagamos algo así? –habló la pelirroja mirando a las mayores

-Sí, será divertido –sonrió Shikako- pero no tan atrevido obviamente

-¡Me niego rotundamente! –gritó Maki completamente roja- Rin, Hanayo nos largamos de aquí

-¿Maki-chan? –volvió en si Hanayo

-Vamos no es tan diferente a las fotos que tienen en el SIF –Pile detuvo a Maki y le mostró las imágenes del juego

-E-Eso… -se sonrojó

-No tienes escapatoria –Pile tomó por los hombros a Maki y sonrió con malicia- es hora de mi venganza

-¿Q-Qué?, no, suéltame –Pile comenzó a arrastrar a Maki hasta la puerta conjunta al salón, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí- ¡kyaaa!

Rin volvió junto a Hanayo y la ayudó a levantarse, ambas miraban con terror a la puerta por la que su amiga había desaparecido, tragaron saliva y miraron a las otras dos mujeres.

-Prepárense que después vienen ustedes –sonrió Shikako

-Kayo-chin –la llamó con miedo, ambas se miraron con ojos llorosos- si no sobrevivo quiero que sepas que te quiero Kayo-chin nya

-Yo también Rin-chan –se abrazaron fuertemente, pero se soltaron al escuchar que la puerta se abrió, miraron como salía Maki completamente roja y Pile con una gran sonrisa- Maki-chan…

-Nuestro turno –Rippi tomó de la mano a Rin y la llevó al mismo lugar que había salido Maki

-¿No fue tan malo, verdad? –Sonrió Pile a Maki

-Al menos no tienes mal gusto –respondió aún sonrojada. La pelirroja había salido vestida en traje de baño

-Por supuesto que no lo tengo –respondió orgullosa

-Oh ¿usaremos esos? –preguntó Hanayo a Shikako

-Sí, les dijimos que no serían tan… atrevidas como nuestras fotos –la tranquilizó, se acercó a la menor y la rodeo con su brazo por sobre los hombros

-D-De acuerdo –Hanayo bajó la mirada con vergüenza

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando salió Rin de la otra habitación, quien no parecía incomoda, más se veía bien feliz.

-Kayoo-chin tu turno –Rin corrió hasta la castaña y la abrazó

-¡Vamos! –Shikako tomó de la mano a Hanayo y la llevó hasta la habitación

-¿Y qué tipo de fotos haremos? –preguntó Maki

-Nada en especial, solo fotos posando un poco y otras… más divertidas –respondió Rippi

-¿Divertidas? –preguntó Rin

-Si quieres te muestro el instagram de shika-chan y sabrás a lo que me refiero –sonrió la joven

Las cuatros chicas fueron otra vez al computador y buscaron las imágenes y videos que querían.

-Oh… ¡se ve divertido nya! –Rin se alejó un poco y miró a las demás- ¡ya comencemos!

Las seis jóvenes comenzaron a sacarse fotos, para mayor comodidad de las menores, en especial la de Hanayo, partieron tomando fotografías de a dos o grupales, poco a poco se fueron soltando y tomando un poco más de confianza hasta que no era difícil sacarse una fotografía en solitario. Cuando creyeron que era suficiente de fotografías, decidieron grabar videos. Se grabaron cantando, jugando, Rin intentando enseñar a hacer acrobacias, Maki intentando enseñar a tocar piano a Pile, y más cosas.

-Estoy agotada –suspiró Hanayo

-Yo también –Shikako se sentó junto a ella

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos –habló Rippi

-Cierto, solo haré algo antes –Pile fue hacia el computador

-Esto ha sido divertido nya –Rin se acercó a Rippi y la abrazó- hay que hacerlo otra vez

-Sí –sonrió la mayor- y la próxima vez será aún mejor

-N-No fue tan malo –Maki evitó mirar a las demás

-Yo se que te encantó –Pile se levantó y fue a abrazar a la pelirroja

-¡Suéltame!

-Sí, si –Pile se separó de ella

-Bien es hora de irnos –Shikako se puso de pie y se juntó con Rippi y Pile- fue divertido, nos veremos pronto

-¡Sí! –tanto Rin como Hanayo asintieron con fuerza

-Lo que sea –murmuró Maki

-Tan poco honesta –Pile se rió- vámonos

Las tres mujeres salieron del lugar. El trío que quedó se cambió de nuevo a su ropa, Maki fue a apagar el computador cuando notó que estaba puesto un video. Le dio click para saber que estaba viendo Pile antes de irse.

Hanayo y Rin estaban saliendo del salón cuando escucharon el grito de Maki.

-¡¿Cómo que me regalaría amigos?! –la pelirroja golpeo sus manos contra la mesa

Antes de que algo malo pasara Rin y Hanayo huyeron.

* * *

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado -w-**_

 _ **Sugieran que otras personas juntar. El prox cap será Jolks con NozoEli, si quieren que sea como pareja comentenlo, sino solo será algo como amistad... aunque no sé si me aguante las ganas de emparejarlas x3 después de todo amo jolks y nozoeli, pero ustedes deciden. Amistad o algo tonto-romántico?**_


	3. ¿Alianza NN?

**_Ha pasado taaaaaanto tiempo desde que actualice este fic D:_**

 ** _lo lamento pero toda mi creatividad se enfocó en No Tan Simple_**

 ** _Pero les traigo nuevo cap y espero que les guste n.n_** ****

* * *

-E-Esto no me gusta –Kusuda se aferró de la manga del chaleco de su novia

-N-N-Nozomiiii –Eli tomó del brazo a la peli morada- ¿t-tenemos que ir allí?

-¿Eh? –Nozomi le sonrió fingiendo inocencia- pero si fue tu idea Elichi

-S-Sí, pe-pero…

-Tranquila –Nanjou habló, miró a la rubia y le sonrió- el lugar no está a oscuras

-¿Enserio? –preguntó Kusuda algo más aliviada

-Claro –Nanjou le acarició el cabello y le dio su mejor y encantadora sonrisa

Nanjou y Nozomi intercambiaron cómplices miradas, tomaron la mano a sus respectivas novias y las guiaron a la entrada del juego. Ambas tenían más que claro que sus respectivas novias no les gustaba la oscuridad, o para ser más específicas, le tenían miedo, y por ello a la menor de ambas se le ocurrió una buena idea para vengarse.

-Flashback-

-Buenos días –saludó Kusuda con entusiasmo al par que se le unió

-Buenos días –saludaron Nozomi y Eli al mismo tiempo

-Cuanta coordinación –se rió Nanjou

-Sólo estás celosa porque tú no tienes este nivel –Nozomi la miró con una sonrisa

-Mejor dejemos las cosas hasta aquí ¿de acuerdo –intervino Eli

-Cierto –Kusuda sonrió- ¡hemos venido a divertirnos!

Las cuatro mujeres entraron al parque de diversiones. Eli y Nozomi iban de la mano, mientras que Kusuda estaba sujeta al brazo de Nanjou. Caminaron mirando las atracciones, discutiendo a cual irían primero, sin embargo Eli y Kusuda concordaban a donde querían ir primero por lo que sus novias las siguieron. El par subió con entusiasmo y emoción, seguidas por una Nozomi y Nanjou divertidas por el comportamiento de sus novias. Se sentaron en pareja y el juego comenzó, empezó a dar vueltas de forma lenta y gradualmente fue aumentando la velocidad. Eli y Kusuda gritaban con mucha emoción, a diferencias de sus acompañantes, quien les divertía más esas reacciones más que el juego mismo. Al bajarse Eli y Kusuda se abrazaron y sonrieron por lo divertido que había sido, luego ambas volvieron a elegir el mismo juego, por lo que casi se fueron corriendo hasta la próxima atracción. Por otro lado Nanjou y Nozomi miraban cada vez con mayor extrañeza a sus novias, pero dejaron de lado eso y las siguieron con una sonrisa.

Pasó cerca de 3 horas procediendo de la misma manera, Eli y Kusuda con un entusiasmo infantil corrían de atracción en atracción, o se compraban algo de comer para ellas, olvidando casi por completo que estaban con otras dos personas. Tanto Nanjou como Nozomi ya estaban a punto de estallar, se supone que sería una cita doble, que la pasarían con su pareja disfrutando de todo lo que tenía para ofrecer el parque de diversiones, pero no era así, el par se había olvidado por completo de ellas y se concentraron en ellas. Ninguna de las dos quería admitirlo, pero los celos estaban a punto de comérselas vivas. Cuando llegaron a la atracción que habían escuchado que irían notaron que sus parejas no estaban por ningún lado, por más que miraron alrededor y en la fila no aparecían.

-¿Les habrá pasado algo? –preguntó Nanjou

-No lo creo, o esperemos que no –respondió Nozomi preocupada- ¿Estás segura que dijeron que vendrían aquí?

-Sí, estoy segura que escuché a Eli decir que… -Nanjou se quedó callada al encontrar al otro par

-¿Nan-chan? –la llamó Nozomi

La menor siguió con la mirada hacia donde estaba mirando Nanjou, en la atracción vio a Eli y Kusuda sentadas juntas riendo y gritando. El par se había subido sin siquiera esperarlas.

-Suficiente, me largo –habló la mayor muy molesta

-No –Nozomi la tomó del brazo- espera

-¿Para qué? –la mirada de la castaña podría matar- ¿Para seguir siendo ignorada en nuestra supuesta cita? No gracias

-Nos encargaremos que ya no sea así –la menor la soltó

Nanjou la miró alzando una ceja, esperando que continuara con una explicación.

-Siempre nos podemos vengar –la famosa sonrisa maliciosa de Nozomi apareció- ¿no te parece?

-Definitivamente es divertido tenerte como amiga –le sonrió de vuelta Nanjou- ¿tienes una buena idea de que podríamos hacer?

-¿Hay algo que en común que no le guste a ambas? –Nozomi intentó pensar

-Oh eso es fácil –contestó la mayor- estoy segura que ninguna de las dos son amigas de la oscuridad

-Cierto –la cara de la pelimorada se iluminó

El par miró al mismo tiempo en dirección a la casa embrujada, que no estaba muy lejos de donde ellas estaban paradas. Se miraron y sus sonrisas crecieron.

-¿Cómo haremos para que vayan sin que sea muy sospechoso? –preguntó la mayor

-Eso déjamelo a mi

Ambas miraron hacia donde estaban sus novias, notando que ya se habían bajado del juego y se dirigían hacia donde estaban esperándolas.

-Tardaron demasiado y casi no había fila –habló Kusuda cuando llegaron a su lado

-Espero que no estén molestas por subirnos sin ustedes –Eli tomó de la mano a Nozomi

-Por supuesto que no –sonrió Nozomi de una forma muy natural

-Mientras se hayan divertido está bien –Nanjou le dio una de sus encantadoras sonrisas a su novia, quien se sonrojó

-Fin flashback-

-¿Lista? –susurró Nozomi al oído de la mayor

-Sip –contestó

Las cuatro se adentraron a la casa embrujada, después de pasar por una puerta todo se volvió casi totalmente oscuro, sino fuese por una muy tenue luz. Tanto Eli como Kusuda caminaban a pasos muy pequeños y lentos, aferradas al brazo de sus respectivas novias. Siguieron avanzando por el pasillo hasta que tuvieron que doblar y se encontraron con un pasillo aún más oscuro.

-N-N-Nozomi… -Eli se aferró aun más al brazo de su novia- ¿p-podemos devolvernos?

-No es posible hacer eso –respondió la pelimorada

-¿P-Por qué no? –la voz de Kusuda salió aún más aguda de lo normal

-¿No lo notaron? –Nanjou no recibió una respuesta por lo que siguió- las puertas sólo se abren en una sola dirección

-B-Bromeas… ¿verdad? –Eli tembló- ¿Nanjou?

-Nan-chan no miente, Elicchi –Nozomi acaricio la cabeza de su novia- ahora sigamos antes de que nos encontremos con algo…

-¿E-Encontrarnos algo? –volvió a hablar Kusuda

-¿No prestaron atención a nada, verdad? –suspiró la mayor

-La joven dijo que si no nos apresurábamos, atrasaríamos las fila por lo que crearon una medida para evitar ese problema… –Nozomi dijo con un tono más grave de voz

-¡N-N-No q-q-quiero saber! –Eli cerró sus ojos

-Mejor sigamos avanzando –Nanjou avanzó con cierta dificultad a causa de su novia

Siguieron caminando hasta pasar por unas cortinas, al otro lado había una habitación con una cama antigua, sobre ella había un bulto que comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

-Ayuda… -se escuchó una voz femenina

-¿Eh? –Nozomi fue la primera en acercarse un poco más a la cama

-N-No –Eli evitó que siguiera acercándose- no-no vayas

-Ayúdenme –se volvió a oír

Las cuatro se miraron nerviosas, fue Nanjou quien dio un paso hacia la cama.

-¿Q-Quien eres?

-La… sabana… -se movió el bulto- quítala

La mayor de las cuatro se acercó más, con una temblorosa mano tomó la punta de la sabana y la fue retirando. Poco a poco se reveló a una joven vestida con un camisón blanco, su cara estaba muy pálida y sus manos estaban atadas al respaldo de la cama. En cuanto retiraron por completo la sabana se comenzó a mover, intentando soltarse.

-Tú –dijo la joven una vez que se dejó de mover y miró a las cuatro mujeres frente a ella- desátame

-¿Y-Yo? – Nanjou preguntó y la joven asintió. Se volvió a acercar para desatarla

-N-Nan-chan –Kusuda la llamó, su voz sonaba temblorosa por el miedo

La mayor estiró sus manos para desamarrar uno de los brazos al soltar el primero la joven rápidamente tomó con su mano la tomó por una de las muñecas con fuerza.

-Ahora –el ambiente se volvió más oscuro y unos sonidos de golpes se escucharon- déjame ser libre en tu cuerpo

La mujer se puso de pie, aun con su brazo amarrado y se acercó a Nanjou, quien se intentó alejar sin éxito. A los ruidos se les unieron unos gritos desgarradores, además de los gritos de las 4 mujeres. Nanjou intentó zafarse del agarre, lo logró cuando alguien más intervino y ese alguien era su novia. Esto le sorprendió ya que esperaba que Kusuda tuviese tanto miedo como para no moverse. Se zafó y ambas corrieron junto a la otra pareja quienes las esperaban en la salida.

-¡SERAS MIA! –se escuchó un horrible grito cuando ya iban corriendo por el pasillo para poder irse

Las 4 jóvenes corrían a más no poder, movidas por la adrenalina y el miedo. Sin siquiera notarlo Eli y Nozomi chocaron contra una reja, seguidas por Kusuda y Nanjou quienes a su vez chocaron contra las dos primeras. Miraron a su alrededor y se encontraron con que estaban metidas dentro de algo que parecía una celda de prisión.

-¿D-Donde es-estamos? –casi gritó Eli, quien estaba al borde del llanto

-Bienvenidas –escucharon la voz de un hombre, luego unos pasos. Poco después se dejó ver un hombre vestido con traje de prisión, pero no solo eso sino que también tenía puesta una camisa de fuerza y una cadena en su tobillo

-¿T-T-Tu q-q-quien eres? –Kusuda logró articular

-Tranquila, no tienes porque estar tan nerviosa, querida –el hombre intentó acercarse a ella, pero la cadena en su pie lo detuvo- no tienes nada que temer de mi…

-¿C-Como salimos de aquí? –preguntó Nanjou, mientras tomaba del brazo a su novia y la alejaba un poco de ese hombre

-¿Salir? Mmm difícil… -les mostró una siniestra sonrisa. Hizo un gesto de estar pensando, cerró sus ojos, suspiró y los volvió a abrir- les propongo un trato

-¿C-Cual? –preguntó Nanjou

-Si me dejan a la rubia, todas las demás se pueden ir –se lamió los labios

-N-N-N-No-Noz-z-z-zomiiiii –Eli se escondió detrás de su novia, muerta de miedo

-No te daremos a Elichi –la pelimorada intentó hablar de corrido y se acercó más a él tratando de bloquear la vista de su novia

-D-Déjanos pasar p-por favor –pidió Kusuda acercándose a la rubia, que estaba en el punto más alejado del hombre

-Siempre es lo mismo –suspiró el hombre antes de tirar con fuerza de la cadena soltándose- ¡entreguen a la rubia!

En el mismo instante en que se soltó, pasó de Nozomi y logró tomar de la cara a Eli, quien gritó a más no poder. Nozomi tomó una de las decoraciones que estaban en el suelo y se la lanzo a la cabeza del prisionero, Nanjou tomó del brazo a su novia quien a su vez tenía estaba abrazada a Eli. Las cuatro corrieron hacia la salida gritando hasta quedar sin aire. Se detuvieron antes de dar la vuelta, ya que se podía ver luz desde el otro lado. No pasaron más de 5 segundos cuando escucharon pasos desde la misma dirección en que habían escapado.

-¡Me vengaré de ti por lanzarme esa cosa a la cabeza! –el gritó furioso del hombre las hizo temblar- ¡Vuelve aquí para despedazarte!

-¡Corran! –gritó Nanjou

Hicieron lo que la mayor había ordenado, siguieron corriendo, todas sentían un golpe de energía y sensación extraña recorrer todo su cuerpo a través de las venas. Llegaron a una habitación bien iluminada, blanca y con varios objetos colgados en las paredes.

-Pa-Parece… una… sala de operaciones –habló Nanjou

-N-Nozomi –Eli se abrazó a su novia y tembló- ¡salgamos de aquí!

-Nan-chan… ¡vámonos! –rogó Kusuda ya a punto de llorar- ¡sabía que era mala idea venir!

-¿Dónde está la salida?- Nozomi miró a su alrededor buscando otra puerta

-¿Se refieren a esta? –un hombre de edad mayor apareció por otra puerta y la cerró tras de si

-Ay no… -Nanjou dejó escapar

-¿T-Tu qué quieres de nosotras? –casi gritó Kusuda

-Directa al grano, me agradas –sonrió el hombre, tenía unos dientes horribles, su ropa descuidada y con manchas rojas- ¿qué quiero?... ¿qué tal si me dejan examinarlas? Una. Por. Una

Las 4 se retrocedieron, Eli miró a su alrededor y por primera vez se fijó bien en lo que estaba a su alrededor; en las paredes habían cierras, cuchillas, pinzas gigantes y otras cosas que no logró identificar, en la mesa que había en el centro habían bisturís de diferentes tamaños, unas mangueras delgadas y transparentes, pero que tenían un liquido rojo dentro, de hecho, la mayor parte del cuarto blanco y sus objetos estaban manchados con rojo.

-Oh por… -Eli ya temblaba de forma incontrolable- ¿Q-Qué tipo de exanimación?

El hombre caminó hasta otro lado de la habitación, las chicas lo hacían junto con él, acercándose a la puerta. El hombre se detuvo de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió, allí estaba la mujer de la cama y el prisionero.

-Nos pertenecen –dijeron los recién llegados

-Sólo pido una para poder examinarla –el hombre tomó algo que estaba debajo del mesón y las miró de forma sádica- un examen completo

En eso saca una sierra y la hace andar.

Las 4 gritaron a más no poder, Nanjou logró abrir la puerta con sus manos temblorosas y salieron corriendo atropelladamente. Las 4 corrían lo más rápido que podían, escuchando el sonido de la sierra tras de ella junto con el de varios pasos y gritos. Abrieron la última puerta y volvieron al parque de diversiones, aún gritando a todo pulmón.

Kusuda y Eli se abrazaron en el instante en que se vieron, sus corazones estaban a mil por segundo, sin aliento y sudando. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que se calmaran y se dieran cuenta de que sus respectivas novias no estaban con ellas.

-¿Nozomi?- llamó Eli con un hilo de voz, mirando hacia todos lados

-¡¿Nan-chan?! –gritó Kusuda

-¿D-Dónde se metieron? –Eli se comenzaba a alterar, aún mirando hacia todos lados

-N-No creo… que se hayan… -Kusuda miró hacia la salida del juego- ¡Nan-chan!

El par se miró aterradas, volvieron a mirar a la puerta y luego su alrededor.

-N-No puede estar pasando –dijo alterada la rubia

En ese momento escucharon unas risas, ambas miraron hacia donde provenían esas risas que conocían muy bien. Nanjou y Nozomi estaban riendo caminando en dirección a donde estaban sus parejas.

-Eso fue de locos –dijo la mayor sin dejar de reír

-Mejor casa embrujada de la historia –concordó Nozomi también riendo

-¡Ustedes! –gritó Eli, sin importarle que llamaron la atención de las personas que pasaban cerca- ¡¿Dónde rayos estaban?!

-¿Elichi? –Nozomi se sorprendió ante semejante reacción- ¿Q-Qué pasó, Elichi?

-¡¿Cómo que qué pasó?! –Eli se le acercó y le golpeo, sin mucha fuerza- ¡Nos tenían muertas de preocupadas, eso es lo que pasó!

-¿Pero qué…? –Nanjou se acercó a su novia quien la estaba mirando fijamente con lágrimas a punto de salir, la mayor se asustó y se acercó rápidamente- ¿Kussun?

-¡Idiotas! –Kusuda comenzó a golpear a su novia al igual que Eli- p-pensamos… que… les había pasado algo… o que… las atraparon…

-¿Atraparnos? –dijo mientras intentaba protegerse de los golpes de la menor- pero si es un juego

-¡Aún así! –dejó de golpearla para abrazarla- tenía miedo y me desesperé cuando no te vi a mi lado

-No pensamos que las asustaría tanto la casa embrujada –rió nerviosa Nanjou

-¿No pensaron…? –Eli miró a su novia- ¿ósea que lo planearon?

-T-Tal vez… -la mayor se rió nerviosa

-Nan-chan… -Nozomi la miró intentando advertirle de algo

-¿Nozomi? –Eli la miró molesta

-Pero no las forzamos, sólo sugerimos que podríamos ir y ustedes aceptaron –la pelimorada explicó con una sonrisa

-¡Nozomiiiii! –gritó la rubia indignada

-¡Nan-chan! –gritó Kusuda- ¡¿por qué hicieron eso?!

-E-Estábamos molestas –Nanjou al recordar el porque lo hicieron en primer lugar se volvió a sentir molesta

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¡Porque nos ignoraron todo el día! –Nanjou la miró frunciendo el ceño

-¿Es cierto eso, Nozomi? –Eli se acercó más a su novia

-…Sí –la pelimorada infló sus mejillas- se supone que era una cita doble y lo único que hicieron fue decidir todo por ustedes y corrían sin siquiera esperarnos… ¿Cómo esperaban que nos sintiéramos?

-Entendíamos su emoción al comienzo –continuó hablando Nanjou- pero pasaron más de 3 horas haciendo lo mismo, y cada vez nos prestaban menos atención, como si ni siquiera estuviésemos con ustedes

Kusuda y Eli intercambiaron miradas, ambas cayendo en cuenta lo mal que habían hecho sentir a sus novias. Cada una se acercó a su respectiva novia y la abrazaron.

-Lo sentimos mucho –Eli besó la mejilla de Nozomi, quien infló más sus mejillas y giró su cara en dirección opuesta a donde estaba su novia

-Creo que nos dejamos llevar demasiado por la emoción –Kusuda se aferró más a su novia y acaricio su pelo- discúlpenos, ¿sí?

-Mmm… -Nozomi fingió estar molesta- lo pensaré

-No lo sé… -Nanjou también fingió desinterés- digo, fueron muchas horas mirando como tu novia se divertía con alguien más cuando deberían estar en una cita…

-¡Mouu! –Kusuda ya algo impaciente, tomó la cara de su novia entre sus manos y la besó en los labios

Nozomi quedó mirando a la pareja mayor como se besaban, luego miró a su propia novia esperando que hiciera algo como eso, pero ese algo no llegó. En su lugar Eli estaba muy sonrojada e intentaba no mirarlas. La pareja dejó de besarse, Nanjou estaba avergonzada mientras que Kusuda tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios.

-Elichi –llamó la pelimorada en un susurró

-¿Sí? –Eli la miró aun levemente sonrojada

-… -Nozomi la quedó mirando un buen rato antes de suspirar- nada

La joven comenzó a caminar alejándose de la rubia, quien la siguió en cuanto se dio cuenta, a su vez Nozomi comenzó a caminar aún más rápido.

-Nozomi, espérame –le gritó

-¿Qué? –se detuvo y la miró seria

-No he podido disculparme apropiadamente – _Oh no, su lado encantador está saliendo._ Pensó la pelimorada

-¿Y-Y cómo harás eso? –intentó lo mejor que pudo no derretirse por la sonrisa que le dio

-Déjame compensarte con lo que queda de la tarde –tomó su mano y la besó, luego se le acercó lentamente al oído- y también en la noche…

.

-N-No deberías hacer esas cosas de la nada –dijo Nanjou al separarse

-No parecía molestarte –se rió la menor, dándole un guiño

-Eres imposible –sonrió Nanjou, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó otra vez a su novia y al tomó de la cintura- pero ya tendré mi venganza, más tarde

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la menor, pero le siguió el juego.

-Está bien –dijo con una voz un poco más grave, sexy- después de todo aun te debo compensar por lo de hoy

La menor se separó otra vez, volvió a guiñarle un ojos y comenzó a caminar. Nanjou tragó saliva con un poco de dificultad y la siguió como si estuviese hipnotizada por su novia.

* * *

 _ **Sigan dejando sugerencias de quienes con quienes podrían ser los siguientes capitulos n_n**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo c: e incluso dejando reviews o.o**_

 _ **PD: el romantico-tonto de jolks con NozoEli ganó de forma brutal xDD aunque no debería haber esperado otra cosa**_


End file.
